What Have You Done
by ravenousdarkness
Summary: A little song oneshot, DxS, Rated T for Character death. Please R&R!


**Um, hi, it's R.Darkness here and I just thought I'd make a song oneshot for once, just picking a random song.**

**Oh, and to those reading this, could you give a suggestion in my other story because the idea I ran with didn't seem fitting…**

**Thank You!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny? Could I talk to you for a minute?" Valerie called to Danny with a soft smile on her face.

"Sure Val, be there in a sec." Danny finished talking to Sam, then walked over to Valerie. "What's up?"

Valerie looked at him, his eyes, still smiling softly. "Remember a few years back, when, um…when…"

"When…?"

"W-When I said I-I-I…My life was too complicated for…you know…?"

Danny stiffened a little. "You mean…the 'Us' thing?"

She nodded and his face darkened visibly.

_Would you mind if I hurt you  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to hurt the one I love  
What have you done now?_

"I-I'm sorry, Val, but Sam and I… well, we-"

She stared at him, her face falling. "But… you were the one that…you…I mean, it's not like you two are dating or anything! I still have a chance to-"

"Actually," He paused for a moment. "We kinda…are. Just didn't want the school to know." He mumbled the last part.

_I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now  
What have you done?  
What have you done now?_

She shook and her eyes started to tear.

"Val, I'm sorry, I-" He was cut off by a stream of mist from his mouth. "I gotta go."

Her vision slowly blurred as he ran off, leaving her abandoned and pitiful in the hallway.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you_

_What have you done  
What have you done now  
What have you done  
What have you done now_

She ran after him, wanting to demand an explanation, and saw Danny run into a broom closet, light glowing from the crack under the door, and opened it-

Just in time to see a DP emblazoned black jumpsuit fly out of the ceiling.

"So, you're the bloody bastard of a ghost boy…" Good. Two bastards with one gun.

_Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I feel  
It's over now  
What have you done?  
What have you done now?_

She flew out on her hoverboard, scanning for him, spotting him closing a thermos.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!" She was screeching like a madwoman, blasting him with every weapon in her inventor, and the fact he dodged everything didn't help.

Danny was rapidly avoiding her attacks, swerving and dodging. "What are you-"

"DAMN YOU FREAKING HEARTBREAKER, DECIEVER, LIAR!"

She suddenly spotted Sam, looking up with a worried face.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you_

"So, you l-left me, lied to m-me, and b-broke my heart for that BITCHY GOTH FREAK!?"

Danny had tried to remain calm the whole time he had been attacked, but this was too much for him.

"Don't you talk that way about her! At least she didn't attack me with a gun every chance she got, she wasn't the one attacking me day and night, and she suffered your DAMN insults in silence, so SHUT THE HELL UP!"

_What have you done  
What have you done now  
What have you done  
What have you done now_

Valerie stared menacingly at Sam, then at Danny, and he realised what she was about to do. Too late though, she swooped down and caught her in one arm, carrying her far above the ground.

"You're the cause of all this, you turned him against me, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She squeezed Sam's throat tightly, and Sam choked.

"GET AWAY FROM HER RIGHT NOW!" Danny's eyes glinted with anger and hate, seething with rage at Valerie.

_I will not fall  
Won't let it go  
We will be free  
When it ends_

"I am gonna squeeze every drop of life out of you, you bitch!" Valerie hissed at Sam.

"Valerie! You hurt her, I'll kill you!"

Valerie glared at Danny with a poisonous look in her eyes. "GET AWAY! I HATE YOU!"

"AND YOU THINK I DON'T?" He calmed down a little. "Look, Valerie, You broke up with ME. You have no right to-"

"Watch me."

Danny watched in horror as Sam struggled in agony, held high in the air.

"No…stop it. Stop IT. STOP IT!!" At the last word his voice roared and attacked with a stunning force, his ghostly wail.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you_

Valerie dropped Sam and was blasted back. Her bones made a terrible cracking sound and she screamed.

Danny ignored her, turning his attention to Sam and he caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Sam, are you okay? I…" She smiled at him tenderly and stroked his face, assuring him she was alright.

"PHANTOM!" Valerie raised her hand for one last shot, aiming it at Sam.

"NO!" Her blast pierced through Sam and she grinned triumphantly, failing to see the vicious look on Danny's face as he flung an icicle lance, straight at her heart.

Her eyes widened as she felt the searing pain stab her, and she slumped onto the ground, dead.

_What have you done…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uh, was it corny or unreal or…well, if possible, please leave a review!**


End file.
